


"Getting it on"

by Pandora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: A female Jawa takes in the view on the leading male.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And now--for something completely different. I originally wrote this for a writing exercise on the OC Writers Anonymous thread on A Certain Star Wars Message Board in 2006, for which it won an imaginary prize. This is the original, unedited text and "footnotes," but the title (with thanks and apologies to Marvin Gaye) is new.

It had to be the way he wore his robes. Oh, they were as dusty and ragged hemmed as all the others', but somehow, they looked different on him. His eyes gleamed with an electric, masculine glow as he helped Wikka load the trash can like droid onto the ramp. His voice was commanding.

"No!" he barked. "Like this!"

Wikka apologized, though, since he was a Jawa, he didn't sound very sorry. He was a young male who tended to whine. Aura didn't care. She was watching him: Sora.

She couldn't take her glowing eyes off him, actually.

Suddenly, one of the Elders came jibbering up behind her and jabbed her bum with a stick. "Hurry up! Hurry up, lazy!"

"All right, Old Woman!" Aura growled and snapped her teeth, but she went off to help two other younger females load some stuff up onto the transport. None of it was particularly in good condition, but that didn't mean they wouldn't find some moisture farmer, or his no-good, hungover and whining son, to buy them.

"Hurry!" said Sora, in a commanding jitter.

They hurried. The other females were watching him, and Aura hated them, but they worked at moving stuff as quickly as possible, without any complaint. Inside the transport, it was dark, and the droids shuffled their feet. The usual junk.

Aura and the other females set down their load. A red astromech whirred at them, but they ignored it.

Sora was there.

He moved in, looking around at the females, who twittered. Aura paused to glare at Mun, who was about to enter her maturity. She was young and fresh, unlike Aura, who had been mature for two seasons, and had nothing to show for it. Mun rested for a minute, since there were no female elders to jump on her and beat her for it. Outside, someone shrieked. Possibly just to be annoying, Aura thought.

"Hey!" said Sora.

"Hey!" said Aura.

"Hey!" That was the other female.

They all stared at him, their eyes glowing, in the particular mating call way. Well, Sora was the most eligable male that season. He had already fathered two babies in the tribe. He was strong, and healthy, and had several scars from a fight, or rather a shrieking, punching fit, with an old male. He had even fathered a new daughter on one of the old females. His sperm was magic. He was ready to prove it again.

But not now.

With a seductive yap, he turned, and went back to Wikka, who actually did most of the running of the transport. Aura sighed. But she watched his sturdy back, and the dust on his robes, as he walked away.

\-----

*All Jawa talk has been translated into English.

*The author makes no pretense to any accuracy about Jawa mating habits.


End file.
